


Raph’s And Mikey’s Heat

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A mating season Rottmnt rp
Relationships: RaphxTruly





	1. Chapter 1

Truly gazed up and Raph and for once all she could see were white pupiless eyes. She was scared as she trembled.

But Mikey was way too fast for her as he got up ahead of her knocked her out and brought her back to his room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gentaly put Truly down on the bed laying her down " T-truly? You okay?" He was panting and breathing heavily trying to keep control 

Moon was limp as she layed against his chest   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"R-Raph wh-whats gotten into everyone? Whats wrong with your eyes?" Truly whispered scared stiff.

Mikey locked his bedroom door and he laid her down on his bed and got on top of her kissing her gently.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs then slaps himself " T-Truly Please don't be s-scared okay? Grrr were on mating s-season! F-Forgive me!" Raph pins her down and kisses her lovingly and deeply Growling 

Moon Blushes and wakes up alittle and Gasps and Whimpers "" Ah!? S-stop! W-who are you? Wait Please! Mmn~" She Blushed and moaned alittle not knowing what was happening nor what to do  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly eyes widened into the kiss and she moaned against his lips trying to get away from him.

Mikey grinded his hips into her pelvis and he french kissed her entwining their tongues together.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon moans loudly and pulls away crying closing her legs and pushing him away as much as she could " S-stop! Ahhn!~"

Raph Growls and keeps her in place frenching her and grinds against her roughly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmm" was all Truly could get into the kiss as she moaned and mewled against his lips shuddering in delight.

Mikey came out on top as he started to nip and nibble her neck as he kissed and suckled on it too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon gasped and moaned " P-please ah! Ahn~ Nugh!~" She whined and withered beneath him mewling as her legs spread instinctively 

Raph starts sliding her clothes off quickly along with his gear  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you edit his part to where hew nibbling and suckling on her neck?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Yes sorry sissy!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey! Its been awhile! Wanna rp?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry took a nap. I can rp after I eat dinner   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk lol  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok hey I am back. How was your trip?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Good! Scarey   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh wow I see what would you like to rp?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Tramsformers tmnt?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Tmnt! X3  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey! Its been awhile! Wanna rp?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry took a nap. I can rp after I eat dinner   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk lol  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok hey I am back. How was your trip?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Good! Scarey   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh wow I see what would you like to rp?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Tramsformers tmnt?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Tmnt! X3  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok mating season you start plz   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk!

Raph was in his room door locked as he tried to control his hormones from going out and hunt for a mate

Moon was happily walking in the sewers for a nightly stroll   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly who knew the turtles entered the lair not knowing about them being in heat.

Mikey was currently in the lair and he then left to find and hunt for a mate in the sewers.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph could smell Trulys scent rights ahead entered the lair ...which meant.....he knew his brothers could too..he pulls his door open after unlocking it and ran towards her direction 

Moon took a turn and found the only tunnel with a very large hole with water like a human swimming pole but it was at least 8 feet deep, she jumps in  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly was about to call for Raphs name her best friend of the four until it was too late.

Mikey heard a splash and he curiously walked over to the swimming hole and dived in after her wanting her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls hearing leonardo grab truly and come around the corner 

Moon was happily swimming until she heard another splash and turned seeing another turtle and quickly swam as fast as she could to the other side scared 

( LAMO XD imagine that a giant turtle just pops up right behind you in the ocean or river and your swimming with goggles? XDDD I'd flip the hell out!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly tried to get out of Leos grip to no avail. She started to cry getting scared.

Mikey quickly grabbed her and was picking her up abd bringing her back to the lair.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol right? XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
XDAkkk nuuu I'm giving my damn self nightmares X'D

" Sorry bro" Raph knocks leo out and grabs Truly gently not to hurt his future mate and ran to his room locking the door 

Moon Struggles and Screams in fear alittle " W-who the shell are you?! Let go! Ah! S-stranger danger!" She slaps him alittle not too hard and pushes him away running to a surface manhole climbing a ladder  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I see

Truly gazed up and Raph and for once all she could see were white pupiless eyes. She was scared as she trembled.

But Mikey was way too fast for her as he got up ahead of her knocked her out and brought her back to his room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gentaly put Truly down on the bed laying her down " T-truly? You okay?" He was panting and breathing heavily trying to keep control 

Moon was limp as she layed against his chest   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"R-Raph wh-whats gotten into everyone? Whats wrong with your eyes?" Truly whispered scared stiff.

Mikey locked his bedroom door and he laid her down on his bed and got on top of her kissing her gently.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs then slaps himself " T-Truly Please don't be s-scared okay? Grrr were on mating s-season! F-Forgive me!" Raph pins her down and kisses her lovingly and deeply Growling 

Moon Blushes and wakes up alittle and Gasps and Whimpers "" Ah!? S-stop! W-who are you? Wait Please! Mmn~" She Blushed and moaned alittle not knowing what was happening nor what to do  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly eyes widened into the kiss and she moaned against his lips trying to get away from him.

Mikey grinded his hips into her pelvis and he french kissed her entwining their tongues together.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon moans loudly and pulls away crying closing her legs and pushing him away as much as she could " S-stop! Ahhn!~"

Raph Growls and keeps her in place frenching her and grinds against her roughly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmm" was all Truly could get into the kiss as she moaned and mewled against his lips shuddering in delight.

Mikey came out on top as he started to nip and nibble her neck as he kissed and suckled on it too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon gasped and moaned " P-please ah! Ahn~ Nugh!~" She whined and withered beneath him mewling as her legs spread instinctively 

Raph starts sliding her clothes off quickly along with his gear  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you edit his part to where hew nibbling and suckling on her neck?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Yes sorry sissy!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I see

Truly gazed up and Raph and for once all she could see were white pupiless eyes. She was scared as she trembled.

But Mikey was way too fast for her as he got up ahead of her knocked her out and brought her back to his room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gentaly put Truly down on the bed laying her down " T-truly? You okay?" He was panting and breathing heavily trying to keep control 

Moon was limp as she layed against his chest   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"R-Raph wh-whats gotten into everyone? Whats wrong with your eyes?" Truly whispered scared stiff.

Mikey locked his bedroom door and he laid her down on his bed and got on top of her kissing her gently.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs then slaps himself " T-Truly Please don't be s-scared okay? Grrr were on mating s-season! F-Forgive me!" Raph pins her down and kisses her lovingly and deeply Growling 

Moon Blushes and wakes up alittle and Gasps and Whimpers "" Ah!? S-stop! W-who are you? Wait Please! Mmn~" She Blushed and moaned alittle not knowing what was happening nor what to do  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly eyes widened into the kiss and she moaned against his lips trying to get away from him.

Mikey grinded his hips into her pelvis and he french kissed her entwining their tongues together.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon moans loudly and pulls away crying closing her legs and pushing him away as much as she could " S-stop! Ahhn!~"

Raph Growls and keeps her in place frenching her and grinds against her roughly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmm" was all Truly could get into the kiss as she moaned and mewled against his lips shuddering in delight.

Mikey came out on top as he started to nip and nibble her neck as he kissed and suckled on it too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon gasped and moaned " P-please ah! Ahn~ Nugh!~" She whined and withered beneath him mewling as her legs spread instinctively 

Raph starts sliding her clothes off quickly along with his gear  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you edit his part to where hew nibbling and suckling on her neck?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Yes sorry sissy!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I see

Truly gazed up and Raph and for once all she could see were white pupiless eyes. She was scared as she trembled.

But Mikey was way too fast for her as he got up ahead of her knocked her out and brought her back to his room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gentaly put Truly down on the bed laying her down " T-truly? You okay?" He was panting and breathing heavily trying to keep control 

Moon was limp as she layed against his chest   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"R-Raph wh-whats gotten into everyone? Whats wrong with your eyes?" Truly whispered scared stiff.

Mikey locked his bedroom door and he laid her down on his bed and got on top of her kissing her gently.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs then slaps himself " T-Truly Please don't be s-scared okay? Grrr were on mating s-season! F-Forgive me!" Raph pins her down and kisses her lovingly and deeply Growling 

Moon Blushes and wakes up alittle and Gasps and Whimpers "" Ah!? S-stop! W-who are you? Wait Please! Mmn~" She Blushed and moaned alittle not knowing what was happening nor what to do  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly eyes widened into the kiss and she moaned against his lips trying to get away from him.

Mikey grinded his hips into her pelvis and he french kissed her entwining their tongues together.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon moans loudly and pulls away crying closing her legs and pushing him away as much as she could " S-stop! Ahhn!~"

Raph Growls and keeps her in place frenching her and grinds against her roughly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmm" was all Truly could get into the kiss as she moaned and mewled against his lips shuddering in delight.

Mikey came out on top as he started to nip and nibble her neck as he kissed and suckled on it too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon gasped and moaned " P-please ah! Ahn~ Nugh!~" She whined and withered beneath him mewling as her legs spread instinctively 

Raph starts sliding her clothes off quickly along with his gear  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you edit his part to where hew nibbling and suckling on her neck?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Yes sorry sissy!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I see

Truly gazed up and Raph and for once all she could see were white pupiless eyes. She was scared as she trembled.

But Mikey was way too fast for her as he got up ahead of her knocked her out and brought her back to his room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph gentaly put Truly down on the bed laying her down " T-truly? You okay?" He was panting and breathing heavily trying to keep control 

Moon was limp as she layed against his chest   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"R-Raph wh-whats gotten into everyone? Whats wrong with your eyes?" Truly whispered scared stiff.

Mikey locked his bedroom door and he laid her down on his bed and got on top of her kissing her gently.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and churrs then slaps himself " T-Truly Please don't be s-scared okay? Grrr were on mating s-season! F-Forgive me!" Raph pins her down and kisses her lovingly and deeply Growling 

Moon Blushes and wakes up alittle and Gasps and Whimpers "" Ah!? S-stop! W-who are you? Wait Please! Mmn~" She Blushed and moaned alittle not knowing what was happening nor what to do  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly eyes widened into the kiss and she moaned against his lips trying to get away from him.

Mikey grinded his hips into her pelvis and he french kissed her entwining their tongues together.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon moans loudly and pulls away crying closing her legs and pushing him away as much as she could " S-stop! Ahhn!~"

Raph Growls and keeps her in place frenching her and grinds against her roughly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmm" was all Truly could get into the kiss as she moaned and mewled against his lips shuddering in delight.

Mikey came out on top as he started to nip and nibble her neck as he kissed and suckled on it too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon gasped and moaned " P-please ah! Ahn~ Nugh!~" She whined and withered beneath him mewling as her legs spread instinctively 

Raph starts sliding her clothes off quickly along with his gear  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you edit his part to where hew nibbling and suckling on her neck?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Yes sorry sissy!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph starts slipping her clothes off quickly along with his gear as he nips and sucks on her neck  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly whimpered out loudly for him even squeaking as she arched her back.

Mikey made hickeys all over her neck as his hands grabbed her breasts and groped them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shudders in delight loving the sounds she made as he groped her breasts making dark purple hickey's on her neck" Mmm ima make you feel so good baby~"

" Aha!?~♡" She Blushes miserably embarrassed and shocked that sound came out her mouth and moaned " P-please tell me your name ah!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned out loudly as her knees accidentally rubbed against his crotch.

Mikey suckled on a nipple while he pinched and squeezed the other one.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph jolts and Growls licking and sucking on her left bud " Open those beautiful legs baby~"

Moon Whimpers and Crys not getting her answer thinking he was gonna probably kill her after this, she arched and mewled shaking 

Raph Groaned at the Sighs and kept licking and sucking her buds as his harder member grinds against her wet folds

Moon Blushes and moans loudly looking around for a name that could be his and spots a skateboard " M-Mikey? Ah!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly whimpered and squeaked out as she arched her back holding his head closer to her chest.

Mikey nodded and he made both perky rosy buds harden before he went down now and started to play with and finger her clit.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph Growls and churrs pulling on her harden bud alittle as he pushed the tip of his thick finger in her entrance 

Moon Gasps and Squeeks moaning louder " Ahhn! Mikey?! Aha! Ha!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly arched her back as she screamed out his name as she rubbed his shoulders.

Mikey inserted two fingers into her clit as he thrusted them in and out of her as he rubbed against her inner walls too.

Raph Growls and pumps his finger fast and hard careful not to hurt her as he rubbed her sensitive walls" Mm damn~"

Moon arches and Gasps " Ah! Y-yes!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly mewled and whimpered and then after that could not help but to climax. She told him to please enter her.

Mikey growled and he scissored her and reached her core as he then also took his fingers out replacing them with his length.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and arches tearing up " Mikey!! Ahhn!!~"

Raph Growls and pulls his fingers out and replaced it with his length slamming all the way in  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Raph! Your dick is way too big!" Truly said moaning trying to fit it all inside her.

Mikey stopped and whispered sweet nothings into her ears as he stroked her cheeks as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and melws " M-mikey~ ah"

Raph Growls and pushes deeper till he was in to the hilt groaning " F-fuck Truly your so damn tight~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned out and whimpered as well. She arched her back.  
"Raph what if I told you I was a lot older than you but I still have an 18 year old body?"

Mikey thrusted and he thrusted rougher and harder into her grunting and groaning as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and moans loudly holding his shoulders tightly as she pushes him back and bounces fast and hard on his cock

Raph Growls and Groans churring " I-I wouldn't care! Your my mate now! Weather your a thousand years old I'll still love ya!~" he Thrusts harder and harder going faster   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry submitted more fanfics on a m rated fanfic site   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Lol cool!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly cried in happiness at that as she kissed him and she moaned and screamed out his name and she scratched his shoulders.

Mikey grinded into her ad his hips slapped against hers cresting loud sounds that went heavily with the atmosphere in the room.

Moon arches and melws " Y-yes mikey ah yes!" 

Raph Groans and Thrusts with all his will power skin slapping against her own " F-fuck! Ooh baby!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly screamed out his name one final type before climaxing and she orgasmed heavily all over his shaft inside her pussy.

Mikey touched and pounded multiple times into her sweet dead end and exploded his semen and seeds into her dumping his load in her grunting.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Gasps and moans loudly holding his shoulders tightly as she pushes him back and bounces fast and hard on his cock

Raph Growls and Groans churring " I-I wouldn't care! Your my mate now! Weather your a thousand years old I'll still love ya!~" he Thrusts harder and harder going faster   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry submitted more fanfics on a m rated fanfic site   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Lol cool!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and pumps his finger fast and hard careful not to hurt her as he rubbed her sensitive walls" Mm damn~"

Moon arches and Gasps " Ah! Y-yes!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly mewled and whimpered and then after that could not help but to climax. She told him to please enter her.

Mikey growled and he scissored her and reached her core as he then also took his fingers out replacing them with his length.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and arches tearing up " Mikey!! Ahhn!!~"

Raph Growls and pulls his fingers out and replaced it with his length slamming all the way in  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Raph! Your dick is way too big!" Truly said moaning trying to fit it all inside her.

Mikey stopped and whispered sweet nothings into her ears as he stroked her cheeks as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and melws " M-mikey~ ah"

Raph Growls and pushes deeper till he was in to the hilt groaning " F-fuck Truly your so damn tight~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned out and whimpered as well. She arched her back.  
"Raph what if I told you I was a lot older than you but I still have an 18 year old body?"

Mikey thrusted and he thrusted rougher and harder into her grunting and groaning as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and moans loudly holding his shoulders tightly as she pushes him back and bounces fast and hard on his cock

Raph Growls and Groans churring " I-I wouldn't care! Your my mate now! Weather your a thousand years old I'll still love ya!~" he Thrusts harder and harder going faster   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry submitted more fanfics on a m rated fanfic site   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Lol cool!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and pumps his finger fast and hard careful not to hurt her as he rubbed her sensitive walls" Mm damn~"

Moon arches and Gasps " Ah! Y-yes!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly mewled and whimpered and then after that could not help but to climax. She told him to please enter her.

Mikey growled and he scissored her and reached her core as he then also took his fingers out replacing them with his length.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and arches tearing up " Mikey!! Ahhn!!~"

Raph Growls and pulls his fingers out and replaced it with his length slamming all the way in  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Raph! Your dick is way too big!" Truly said moaning trying to fit it all inside her.

Mikey stopped and whispered sweet nothings into her ears as he stroked her cheeks as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and melws " M-mikey~ ah"

Raph Growls and pushes deeper till he was in to the hilt groaning " F-fuck Truly your so damn tight~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned out and whimpered as well. She arched her back.  
"Raph what if I told you I was a lot older than you but I still have an 18 year old body?"

Mikey thrusted and he thrusted rougher and harder into her grunting and groaning as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and moans loudly holding his shoulders tightly as she pushes him back and bounces fast and hard on his cock

Raph Growls and Groans churring " I-I wouldn't care! Your my mate now! Weather your a thousand years old I'll still love ya!~" he Thrusts harder and harder going faster   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry submitted more fanfics on a m rated fanfic site   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Lol cool!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and pumps his finger fast and hard careful not to hurt her as he rubbed her sensitive walls" Mm damn~"

Moon arches and Gasps " Ah! Y-yes!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly mewled and whimpered and then after that could not help but to climax. She told him to please enter her.

Mikey growled and he scissored her and reached her core as he then also took his fingers out replacing them with his length.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and arches tearing up " Mikey!! Ahhn!!~"

Raph Growls and pulls his fingers out and replaced it with his length slamming all the way in  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Raph! Your dick is way too big!" Truly said moaning trying to fit it all inside her.

Mikey stopped and whispered sweet nothings into her ears as he stroked her cheeks as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and melws " M-mikey~ ah"

Raph Growls and pushes deeper till he was in to the hilt groaning " F-fuck Truly your so damn tight~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned out and whimpered as well. She arched her back.  
"Raph what if I told you I was a lot older than you but I still have an 18 year old body?"

Mikey thrusted and he thrusted rougher and harder into her grunting and groaning as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and moans loudly holding his shoulders tightly as she pushes him back and bounces fast and hard on his cock

Raph Growls and Groans churring " I-I wouldn't care! Your my mate now! Weather your a thousand years old I'll still love ya!~" he Thrusts harder and harder going faster   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry submitted more fanfics on a m rated fanfic site   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Lol cool!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph Growls and pumps his finger fast and hard careful not to hurt her as he rubbed her sensitive walls" Mm damn~"

Moon arches and Gasps " Ah! Y-yes!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly mewled and whimpered and then after that could not help but to climax. She told him to please enter her.

Mikey growled and he scissored her and reached her core as he then also took his fingers out replacing them with his length.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and arches tearing up " Mikey!! Ahhn!!~"

Raph Growls and pulls his fingers out and replaced it with his length slamming all the way in  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Raph! Your dick is way too big!" Truly said moaning trying to fit it all inside her.

Mikey stopped and whispered sweet nothings into her ears as he stroked her cheeks as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and melws " M-mikey~ ah"

Raph Growls and pushes deeper till he was in to the hilt groaning " F-fuck Truly your so damn tight~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned out and whimpered as well. She arched her back.  
"Raph what if I told you I was a lot older than you but I still have an 18 year old body?"

Mikey thrusted and he thrusted rougher and harder into her grunting and groaning as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Gasps and moans loudly holding his shoulders tightly as she pushes him back and bounces fast and hard on his cock

Raph Growls and Groans churring " I-I wouldn't care! Your my mate now! Weather your a thousand years old I'll still love ya!~" he Thrusts harder and harder going faster   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry submitted more fanfics on a m rated fanfic site   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh! Lol cool!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok wanna rp some more?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and pants moaning "M-mikey~"

Raph Growls " How old are you?!" He says pinning her down gently   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol yup  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yay!   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"30 but I stopped aging at the age of 18. Please let me go Raph! Please!" Truly begged him.

Mikey churred as he nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent as he stroked her inner thigh.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon melws and arches shivering " Mmn~"

Raph shook his head " No! I won't loose the only girl that will love a mutant like me!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"But I never said I love you! Let me go now!" Truly yelled as she tried kicking this big brute off of her.

Mikey then licked her neck devouring it as he groped and kneaded her breasts and rubbed her legs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph layed all his weight ontop of her pinning her arms down and crossed his legs over hers making no escape 

Moon Blushes and moans louder " M-mikey Please I-I can't anymore I'm sore"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow get off me! You are crushing me and hurting me please! You could break my bones if you wanted to!" Truly said groaning in pain.

Mikey then put the covers over them as he wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and sighs " Please stay? Where else would you go?"

Moon sighs in relief and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have him feed her a pill that will paralyze her for three days then she cannot escape. Plz redo his part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and grabs a pill from the side and pushes it through her mouth making her swollow it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What did you just give me? Wh-why can I not move my body? What have you done Raph?" Truly sobbed.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shushed her and kissed her head " Shhh sweetheart it's okay "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph layed all his weight ontop of her pinning her arms down and crossed his legs over hers making no escape 

Moon Blushes and moans louder " M-mikey Please I-I can't anymore I'm sore"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow get off me! You are crushing me and hurting me please! You could break my bones if you wanted to!" Truly said groaning in pain.

Mikey then put the covers over them as he wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and sighs " Please stay? Where else would you go?"

Moon sighs in relief and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have him feed her a pill that will paralyze her for three days then she cannot escape. Plz redo his part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and grabs a pill from the side and pushes it through her mouth making her swollow it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What did you just give me? Wh-why can I not move my body? What have you done Raph?" Truly sobbed.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shushed her and kissed her head " Shhh sweetheart it's okay "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph layed all his weight ontop of her pinning her arms down and crossed his legs over hers making no escape 

Moon Blushes and moans louder " M-mikey Please I-I can't anymore I'm sore"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow get off me! You are crushing me and hurting me please! You could break my bones if you wanted to!" Truly said groaning in pain.

Mikey then put the covers over them as he wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and sighs " Please stay? Where else would you go?"

Moon sighs in relief and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have him feed her a pill that will paralyze her for three days then she cannot escape. Plz redo his part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and grabs a pill from the side and pushes it through her mouth making her swollow it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What did you just give me? Wh-why can I not move my body? What have you done Raph?" Truly sobbed.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shushed her and kissed her head " Shhh sweetheart it's okay "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph layed all his weight ontop of her pinning her arms down and crossed his legs over hers making no escape 

Moon Blushes and moans louder " M-mikey Please I-I can't anymore I'm sore"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow get off me! You are crushing me and hurting me please! You could break my bones if you wanted to!" Truly said groaning in pain.

Mikey then put the covers over them as he wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and sighs " Please stay? Where else would you go?"

Moon sighs in relief and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have him feed her a pill that will paralyze her for three days then she cannot escape. Plz redo his part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and grabs a pill from the side and pushes it through her mouth making her swollow it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What did you just give me? Wh-why can I not move my body? What have you done Raph?" Truly sobbed.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shushed her and kissed her head " Shhh sweetheart it's okay "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph layed all his weight ontop of her pinning her arms down and crossed his legs over hers making no escape 

Moon Blushes and moans louder " M-mikey Please I-I can't anymore I'm sore"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow get off me! You are crushing me and hurting me please! You could break my bones if you wanted to!" Truly said groaning in pain.

Mikey then put the covers over them as he wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and sighs " Please stay? Where else would you go?"

Moon sighs in relief and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have him feed her a pill that will paralyze her for three days then she cannot escape. Plz redo his part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and grabs a pill from the side and pushes it through her mouth making her swollow it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What did you just give me? Wh-why can I not move my body? What have you done Raph?" Truly sobbed.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shushed her and kissed her head " Shhh sweetheart it's okay "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph layed all his weight ontop of her pinning her arms down and crossed his legs over hers making no escape 

Moon Blushes and moans louder " M-mikey Please I-I can't anymore I'm sore"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow get off me! You are crushing me and hurting me please! You could break my bones if you wanted to!" Truly said groaning in pain.

Mikey then put the covers over them as he wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and sighs " Please stay? Where else would you go?"

Moon sighs in relief and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have him feed her a pill that will paralyze her for three days then she cannot escape. Plz redo his part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and grabs a pill from the side and pushes it through her mouth making her swollow it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What did you just give me? Wh-why can I not move my body? What have you done Raph?" Truly sobbed.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shushed her and kissed her head " Shhh sweetheart it's okay "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph layed all his weight ontop of her pinning her arms down and crossed his legs over hers making no escape 

Moon Blushes and moans louder " M-mikey Please I-I can't anymore I'm sore"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow get off me! You are crushing me and hurting me please! You could break my bones if you wanted to!" Truly said groaning in pain.

Mikey then put the covers over them as he wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and sighs " Please stay? Where else would you go?"

Moon sighs in relief and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have him feed her a pill that will paralyze her for three days then she cannot escape. Plz redo his part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and grabs a pill from the side and pushes it through her mouth making her swollow it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What did you just give me? Wh-why can I not move my body? What have you done Raph?" Truly sobbed.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shushed her and kissed her head " Shhh sweetheart it's okay "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph layed all his weight ontop of her pinning her arms down and crossed his legs over hers making no escape 

Moon Blushes and moans louder " M-mikey Please I-I can't anymore I'm sore"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ow get off me! You are crushing me and hurting me please! You could break my bones if you wanted to!" Truly said groaning in pain.

Mikey then put the covers over them as he wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her cheek affectionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and sighs " Please stay? Where else would you go?"

Moon sighs in relief and sleeps  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Have him feed her a pill that will paralyze her for three days then she cannot escape. Plz redo his part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
And kk!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph eases up alittle and grabs a pill from the side and pushes it through her mouth making her swollow it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"What did you just give me? Wh-why can I not move my body? What have you done Raph?" Truly sobbed.

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph shushed her and kissed her head " Shhh sweetheart it's okay "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly then passed out and fell asleep next to him as she cried in her sleep.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Timeskip to next morning   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon woke up before Mikey and snuck out of his room trying to be absolutely quiet and Freezes seeing another turtle in purple 

Raph was making his mate some breakfast, eggs and some pancakes, he was gonna hand feed her until she learned that she wasn't gonna leave  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly woke up opening her eyes to see Raph not there. Then would have been the time to escape but from the neck down she was paralyzed.

Mikey woke up growling as he then got up quickly to find his mate and found her next to Donnie.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon was holding Donnie's hand telling him she didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home , she saw mikey and ran towards the exit crying 

Raph came back with a plate of heavenly smelling food, he smiles " Hungry sweetheart? I made some Breakfast for you "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded. From the shock of last night what made it worse was that she lost her voice.

Donnie said why were you keeping such a sexy creature from him? Donnie growled at her wanting her too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon ran towards the exit finding weapons...two swords as she holds them tight " S-stay away!! Leave me alone!"

Raph smiles and gently sits her up carefully and feeds her small pieces not to choke  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night  
Today at 9:22 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly took the food bits into her mouth everytime and she swallowed them after chewing them.

Mikey ran after her took the swords from her and brought her back to his room growling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph smiled " Is it good?" He asked happily, he wanted his mate to be extremely healthy before more mating 

Moon cried and Struggled hitting his shell and screaming kicking around " P-please!! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me Please! I-I'll be good!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and tried to talk to him but she could not. She started to cry miserably.

Mikey rubbed her butt affectionately and he kissed her cheek. He laid her down on his bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon was holding Donnie's hand telling him she didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home , she saw mikey and ran towards the exit crying 

Raph came back with a plate of heavenly smelling food, he smiles " Hungry sweetheart? I made some Breakfast for you "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded. From the shock of last night what made it worse was that she lost her voice.

Donnie said why were you keeping such a sexy creature from him? Donnie growled at her wanting her too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon ran towards the exit finding weapons...two swords as she holds them tight " S-stay away!! Leave me alone!"

Raph smiles and gently sits her up carefully and feeds her small pieces not to choke  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night  
Today at 9:22 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly took the food bits into her mouth everytime and she swallowed them after chewing them.

Mikey ran after her took the swords from her and brought her back to his room growling at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning! X3   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smiled " Is it good?" He asked happily, he wanted his mate to be extremely healthy before more mating 

Moon cried and Struggled hitting his shell and screaming kicking around " P-please!! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me Please! I-I'll be good!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and tried to talk to him but she could not. She started to cry miserably.

Mikey rubbed her butt affectionately and he kissed her cheek. He laid her down on his bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheh XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph got up worried and scared kissing her cheek lovingly as he looked around for injuries " B-baby?! C-can you tell me what's hurting you?!"

Moon trembled watching him as she covered herself  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Since Truly was paralyzed she could not point at her throat. She tried to talk moving her lips but no voice came out. She sighed.

Mikey nuzzled her neck as he kissed her all over her face while he groped her breasts.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph knew the problem and ran to get something to help, coming back with some medicine " This will help but it won't stop you from being paralyzed "

Moon Blushes and moans quickly kicking him off " No! Get off!" She Whimpers in fear and gets up running to his closet and hides in there locking the doors together with rope   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly was able to talk again as she was given the medicine.  
"Yeah cause you are the dickhead who paralyzed me in the first place."

"I am not gonna mate with you for right now. I just want to spend time with you. Is that ok baby?" Mikey asked her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph sighs rubbing his head " Welp it stopped ya from leaving didn't it?" He smirks alittle chuckling kissing her head gently. 

Moon stay silent shaking as she Hiccups backing up to the far corner her tummy growling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly sighed. She was still naked and she was still underneath the covers.

Mikey broke open his closet door and he grabbed her and brought her to the kitchen.  
"Please give me a chance baby."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smiled " Was the food okay? I actually had to make it a couple times till I got it right..hehe" he Chuckles embarrassed. 

Moon cried out and trembles weeping in his arms as she hugs him giving up " O-okay...I-I'll give you a chance..."   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yeah it was great thanks," Truly muttered still upset that she was forced by all of this.

Mikey nodded and he smiled at her asking her what she wanted for breakfast.

Raph kisses her lovingly as he hovers over her and grops her breasts after slipping off the blanket 

Moon Blushes and shakily nuzzles him " W-waffles"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly sighed now looking up at him with truthful eyes.  
“I promise I’ll stay with you and never leave. Please give me an antidote for my paralysis.”

Mikey nodded grinning a sexy ass grin at her and he said you got it then made her some waffles as he then kissed her cheek and put on his apron for her.

Raph nods kissing her nose gently and runs grabbing the antidote coming back gently picking her head up for her to drink 

Moon Blushes feeling alittle turned on and noticed she's still naked and smells the purple turtle's scent and quickly hides  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb gonna shower   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly swallowed it and slowly she regained movement in the rest of her body.  
“I-I love you Raph so much. Please continue to do stuff to me,” that’s when Leo came in smelling her scent.

Mikey turned around and he saw that Moon wasn’t there once he made her her waffles. Thinking she lied and was trying to escape again he scented her and followed it to Donnie’s room. Donnie had her underneath him on his bed.

Raph hisses and Protects Truly " Sweetheart go in the closet! Now! What do you want leo?!" He Growls staying in front of his mate.

Moon was crying and thrashing trying to escape, he had her mouth covered " Mmkey!!! Mmkey!!" She cries shaking.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Let’s have Donnie and Leo be our oc’s mate’s too lol XD 

But Truly didn’t listen. Instead she said if they wanted to share her she was willing to be both of their mate as she blushed beet red at that.

Donnie and Mikey came to an understanding and asked Moon I’d it was ok that they share her and that she was both of their mate. Donnie said said he could wait for sex until after she ate her waffles.

Raph and Donnie Blushed and smiled nodding happily as they kiss their mate lovingly, pushing her down onto the bed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly’s cheeks blushed. She moaned and she mewled as well as she gazed up at them as she arched her back.

Donnie and Mikey kissed her cheeks as they then went down to her neck and they nipped and nibbled on her neck marking her with hickeys. 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle as her belly growls again " G-guys I'm hungry "

Leo and Raph Growl and lift her legs up and spread them wide enough slamming into her womb deeply   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Leo Raph please! Suck on my nipples and my neck!” Truly whimpered out as she grinded against her hips.

Donnie and Mikey kissed and suckled on her nipples as they swirled their wet muscles along her areolas. They groaned against her breasts.

Leo and Raph bite and sucks on her neck making dark deep purple hickey's and go down licking and sucking on her breasts biting her buds.

Moon Blushes and moans feeling wet as she holds their heads close

Leo and Raph bite and suck on her neck making dark deep purple hickey's and go down licking and sucking on her breasts biting her buds and thrusting hard and fast   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned and mewled out in lust as she arched her back while she scratched their shoulders and even grinded against them.

Donnie and Mikey then both entered her as they thrusted faster harder and rougher and deeper into her as they kissed her head.

Raph and leo Growl in pleasure and fuck her senseless rolling and slapping their cocks deeper inside her " Mm fuck baby!" Raph groaned.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly holding their shells tight as I clench their cocks  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
As she!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly blushed at the pet name Raph wouldn’t stop calling her. She shuddered and her body spasmed and trembled in trepidation.

Donnie and Mikey groaned and thrusted and slammed into her grunting as they buried themselves into her.

Leo and Raph twitch inside her and quickly mark her some more wanting ever one to know she is theirs and theirs alone  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
As they thrust deeper and faster 

Truly then whimpered and she squeaked and she arched her back as she scratched their shoulders and came.

Donnie and Mikey thrusted deep into her core as they grunted and then climaxed and orgasmed into her.


End file.
